


Stark Enterprises

by YokuMiya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Beware of Angry Tony, Business, Eventual Polyamory (Bucky/Steve/Tony), F/M, Fem!Tony, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokuMiya/pseuds/YokuMiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so the plot bunnies attacked a while ago with this one. Toni (Fem!Tony) gets sick of the rare times when the tech produced by her company doesn’t work and people can’t get it fixed. I mean like phones, tablets, stuff like that. She also gets sick of people taking the Avengers names and faces and putting them on stuff that they don’t want it on. So she starts work on a store chain (called Stark Enterprise) and buys the rights to Avengers names (like copyright stuff). Also, Pepper and Toni never dated in this and Pepper decides life was less stressful as Toni’s PA so she gave Toni CEO back. This will be a multi-chapter story. Oh…WARNING: Ages are WAYYY different in this and it takes place after AoU but some parts didn’t happen… Ages first: Toni: 23. Steve: 25. Natasha: 25 (or so she says) Clint: 28. Bruce: 30. Thor: 29 (in normal time). Pietro and Wanda: 20. AoU differences: Pietro is not dead, Toni flew as fast as she could to grab him when he was saving Clint so now Wanda and Pietro don’t hate her anymore. JARVIS is still here because Toni backed up his servers/system daily so after the battle she just took out FRIDAY and put JARVIS back in. Bucky is back. Full summary in chapter one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Stark Enterprise  
Summary: Ok, so the plot bunnies attacked a while ago with this one. Toni (Fem!Tony) gets sick of the rare times when the tech produced by her company doesn’t work and people can’t get it fixed. I mean like phones, tablets, stuff like that. She also gets sick of people taking the Avengers names and faces and putting them on stuff that they don’t want it on. So she starts work on a store chain (called Stark Enterprise) and buys the rights to Avengers names (like copyright stuff). Also, Pepper and Toni never dated in this and Pepper decides life was less stressful as Toni’s PA so she gave Toni CEO back. Pairings: Steve/Toni, Bucky/Toni, Steve/Bucky, Steve/Toni/Bucky, Natasha/Bruce, Clint/Laura (probably offscreen), Thor/Jane (offscreen). This will be a multi-chapter story. Oh…WARNING: Ages are WAYYY different in this and it takes place after AoU but some parts didn’t happen… Ages first: Toni: 23. Steve: 25. Natasha: 25 (or so she says) Clint: 28. Bruce: 30. Thor: 29 (in normal time). Pietro and Wanda: 20. AoU differences: Pietro is not dead, Toni flew as fast as she could to grab him when he was saving Clint so now Wanda and Pietro don’t hate her anymore. JARVIS is still here because Toni backed up his servers/system daily so after the battle she just took out FRIDAY and put JARVIS back in. Bucky is back. That about sums it up.

“Ugh! Pepper! They did it again!” Toni screamed in frustration. “Why can’t the assclowns make shit up about someone else for a while?! Why is it always something about the Avengers? ‘Captain America hates gays?’ That doesn’t even sound like Spangles! For fucks sake, the man is bi!”  
“The paparazzi ignores anything that contradicts what they believe remember? No matter what anyone says, unless Captain Rogers publicly announces his sexuality, they will keep saying what they want.” Pepper stated.  
“I will totally fix this.” Toni declared. “Pepper, how long will it take to buy the rights to the Avengers names and faces and symbols?”  
“For you? Probably a month depending on how quickly the paperwork can be processed. Why?” Pepper asked. “Oh no. Toni, no. You are not…”  
“Buying the copyright for the Avengers? I totally am.” Toni smirked. “And I know just how to make the board go along with it.”  
“Enlighten me.” Pepper sighed.  
“I use it to fix two problems…well more than two but I don’t feel like counting them.” Toni said. “First, I buy the copyright to all the Avengers; their names, faces, any symbols. Then, I pull all the Stark tech off of store shelves-“. “WHAT?!” Pepper screamed. “Hear me out! I pull all the Stark tech off the store shelves because let’s be honest. R and D screws up when I don’t directly supervise and then we wind up with people who have broken phones, tablets, what the fuck ever else. And they can’t get it fixed because once it’s distributed and sold, Stark Industries cannot legally do anything. BUT if I open a store chain- I’m thinking Stark Enterprises- and that is the ONLY place that Stark tech is sold, then they can just bring the occasional broke item to us and we can fix it. On the other hand, if I own the copyright to the Avengers, then they get a say on what merchandise comes out. There won’t be anything saying they support something that they don’t support. And if I own the copyright, then only Stark Enterprises can sell it and from there, all of the money raised from Avengers merch can be used to help repair damage done during out battles, help families affected by them get back on their feet, stuff like that.” Toni finally stopped talking and just grinned.  
“Alright, let’s do it.” Pepper said.  
“Aw come on Pep! It’s a good…wait did you agree?!” Toni gaped at her.  
“Toni, this is one of the better crazy ideas you’ve had. Of course I agreed. I’ll set up a meeting with your lawyers to draw up the paperwork for all of this. How’s tomorrow at noon?” Pepper asked.  
“Great. Let’s get this in motion and get it done!” Toni cheered.

THE NEXT DAY

Toni walked back in, heels clicking on the floor and stopped and stared at her friends as they watched the news. Steve’s face suddenly appeared on the screen. “Oh what garbage are they spewing about us this week?” Clint groaned.  
“If it’s the same crap as yesterday, they’re saying that Cap doesn’t support gay rights and is vehemently against gay marriage, LGBT rights, and so on.” Toni deadpanned.  
“Where the fuck did you come from?! Where the fuck have you been all day anyway?” Clint shouted.  
“I was at a meeting with my lawyers.” Toni started, before Pietro cut her off.  
“Are people still blaming you for Ultron? You helped stop him and a genocidal robot was not what you were trying to make. They need to get over it.” Pietro snarled.  
“Nah they are over that…for now. I scheduled this meeting because of some changes in my company and to stop crap like.” She said, gesturing to the news. “Also, I need you guys to sign some stuff.”  
“What are you talking about, what do we have to sign, and why do we have to sign it?” Natasha questioned.  
“I bought the copyright to the Avengers and all of its members. That means people can no longer use you guys as symbols of things like saying Cap is anti-gay or crap like that. They have to have your permission to do that from now on. On the other hand, any merchandise that comes out, depending on how you guys fill out these forms, will have to have your approval. For example, if a shirt is designed and it has Capsicles’ name, face, shield, or anything else that symbolizes him on it he gets to say whether or not it is produced and sold. No matter how you guys fill it out, I get a say in it due to owning the copyright but if you opt to have a say in it, then no matter what I say, you get the final say.” Toni explained.  
“Alright, where do I sign?” Clint asked.  
“Why would you do something like this?” Steve queried.  
“Because I’m sick of them using us to draw or drive away support for things for one. And two, it lets me kill a few other problems. First, I’m pulling Stark Industries products off of store shelves and starting my own store to sell them in. As it is now, Stark Industries cannot legally fix any of our household products that may be faulty if I was not directly supervising the making of them. So if we sell them, that problem goes away. From there, Avengers merch can be sold in the stores as well and all profit from it can go to repairing damage done during our battles and helping families who lost their homes or jobs or a family member due to our battles.” Toni finished smugly.  
“This is wonderful news!” Wanda said, as she finished signing the papers.  
All of the Avengers handed Toni the papers and she grinned. “I knew you guys would be into it. I’m gonna send these off now!” Toni turned and almost ran right into Pepper as she stepped off the elevator.  
“Did they-“ Pepper started. “Signed, sealed, and about to be delivered!” Toni cheered. “Ok then. Here, sign this and then we’ll have the merch removal finalized.” Pepper said.  
“Alright, this is done. Now let’s get this going.” Toni started to walk towards the elevator.   
“Toni, I’ll send this stuff in. You stay here and relax. You’ve done more work today than you did in the past month. I’ll get this smoothed over with the public.” Pepper stated, walking away.  
“Ok then. So, who wants a movie night? JARVIS, order all the usual things from….where do you guys want food from?” Toni asked, to a chorus of “Pizza!” “Chinese!” “Thai!” “Japanese!” “Order all the usual orders Jay.” “As you wish, Miss Stark.” JARVIS answered.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets done. People show up. Things happen. Feelings get talked about. Not necessarily in that order.

Chapter Two

Over the next month, Toni went to meeting after meeting and several hearings and appeals while she fought to buy the copyrights to the Avengers. She left early in the mornings, coming home late at night or even earlier the next day. The other Avengers only saw her if they had a battle, of which they only had two, surprisingly. Pepper and the Stark Industries PR team worked around the clock trying to smooth over tensions with…everyone because they wanted their SI products and did not want to wait for a new store to open up. The board surprised everyone by actually agreeing with Toni, citing the whole plan as good PR and a good way to make some added profit. Toni, at first, did not want to charge people for repairs to faulty tech produced by her company. However, she ultimately agreed to put in place a warranty guarantee, stating that within the first two years of purchase, anything bought from Stark Enterprises could be repaired at any location for no charge. After that, a charge would be based on the type of repair, amount of time it took, and if parts needed to be ordered to repair it.

“Ugh is this month over yet?” Steve all but whined.  
“Nope.” Natasha stated. “Why do you ask? Missing someone?” She teased.  
“Not at all. I absolutely do not miss my best friend and teammate.” Steve deadpanned.  
“It’s ok to admit you like her, you know? She’s a good person, even if people don’t want to admit it. She likes you too, by the way. Why do boys have to be so stupid?” Natasha asked herself as she walked away.

“Oh man. Pep, I’m beat. Is it time to go home yet?” Toni asked, signing what she hoped was the last paper of the day.  
“Yep. Go home. Eat some food, something solid Toni. Take a nice long, hot, bath. Get some sleep. Then tell your team that you finally have the rights to the Avengers and they can officially no longer be used by the public to support or fight anything without their permission.” Pepper smiled.  
“WHAT?!” Toni screeched. “We finally won the case? Damn it took long enough.”  
“You did good Toni. Now go rest.” Pepper ordered, hugging her before she pushed Toni towards the door. “Shoo. Go on, get.”  
Toni, apparently, did not need to be told twice because she bolted out the door, laughing and racing with newfound energy.

“Pardon me, but Miss Stark has just arrived at the Tower and asked me to alert you all that she has news for you.” JARVIS stated, pausing the movie.  
“Aw man can’t it wait til the movie is over?!” Clint whined. “It was just getting good!”  
“Shut up Bird Brain. My news is more awesome than your movie. I won the court case and own the rights to our team!” Toni cheered, the rest of the team whooping and hollering with joy. “Also, I have more news…specifically for Cap. I found someone next to the tower, looking for a way in when he could’ve just come in through the door…” Toni trailed off, gesturing to the elevator.  
Stepping out of the elevator was one James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes. He looked up, met Steve’s eyes, then looked away. “Bucky? Is it…did you…what?” Steve couldn’t figure out what to ask first.

“I got my memories back…mostly. I uh didn’t know if I was welcome here or not. But then Toni saw me and invited me up.” Bucky said.  
“I’m….happy to have you back Buck.” Steve said, walking over and slowly reaching out for a hug.

“Real quick, because I am totally gonna pass out in like two minutes, I plan on opening the first store in about a week. Pepper’s coming by tomorrow with some designs for you guys to look over, and Happy is bringing the prototypes of them. You guys need to pick at least ten items to be produced so we actually have some merch on the market.” Toni said, yawning every couple of words.  
“Toni, hold up.” Steve called, catching her wrist as she walked away. “Have some food first, we have plenty of leftovers and you need to eat.”  
“Ok…” Toni said, nodding off even as Steve handed her a plate and she fell asleep. Toni finished the food Steve gave her then went to stand up, falling backwards, only to be caught by Steve.   
“Come on, lets get you to bed.” Steve said softly. “C’mon.” He lifted her up, carrying her to her room.

“…If he’s that obvious, how does she not know he likes her?” Bucky asked, staring after them.  
“Because she’s as oblivious as he is. She’s just as obvious….when she’s awake, but he doesn’t know.” Natasha said.  
“Ok then…um….if I’m staying, where would I be…” Bucky started. “Nevermind. I shouldn’t have assumed I’d be staying.”  
“You’re staying. Until Toni gets a floor set up for you, you’ll probably be taking the guest room on Steves’ floor.” Clint answered.

After that, the team said their goodnights, cleaned up, and went to their own floors and rooms to sleep. Bucky and Steve stayed up for a few more hours, catching up, and helping Bucky work through some of the memories he hadn’t yet regained. They fell asleep late, leaning against eachother on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Pepper are sick of everyones idiocy so they set things in motion.

**Chapter 3**

 

Summary: Pepper and Natasha have had enough of everyone’s idiocy so they set things in motion.

  
  


The next morning, Steve and Bucky woke up to JARVIS announcing Toni’s eminent arrival on their floor. They barely had time to sit up before she stepped off the elevator and started talking, as rapid fire as ever.

 

“Ok I know you guys are like...senior citizens or whatever but come on! Cap, you never sleep this late! We have work to do people, let’s go!” Toni said, clapping and dragging the two soldiers off the couch, towards the elevator. “JARVIS, communal floor please.”

 

“Of course, Miss.” JARVIS replied, much calmer than his creator.

 

They followed Toni onto the elevator and from there to the communal floor, where the rest of the team was waiting. Toni looked around at all of them and smiled. “I assume you all picked out the designs you’re ok with, right?”

 

“Indeed we have, Antonia!” Thor boomed.

 

“Sweet!” Toni cheered. “JARVIS bring them up!”

 

They watched as all of the approved designs popped up on the TV and Toni looked over all of them. “Now for a 3D model, if you please.” Mannequins popped up modeling the clothes and accessories the team had decided on.

 

“Ok, so I gotta ask. The first store opening is the one here in New York. Will you guys go to the grand opening? You too, Buck-a-boo.” Toni was still a ball of energy, flitting between the team and Bucky and the screens.

 

“Of course we will. We have to make it clear that this stuff is what we are ok with.” Steve said, smiling softly. His smile grew when Toni positively beamed at him.

 

“That’s the idea, Spangles! Hey, why aren’t you answering?” She turned to Bucky expectantly.

 

“Why would I go? I’m not part of your team and people don’t know me and the ones that do think I’m dangerous and why would you want me there anyway-” Bucky started, rambling.

 

“Slow it down, Soldier Boy. You’re invited but you don’t have to go. If you don’t want to, fine. If you wanna go, great. Anyone who thinks you’re dangerous or shouldn’t be there, can suck a dick. Or get bent. I don’t care. It’s my company opening a store and you. Are. Invited.” Toni said, firmly.

 

‘She’s...surprisingly good with him. And he’s opening up to her already.’ Steve thought, watching his two best friends.

 

“I am dangerous. I could hurt someone.” Bucky tried to argue.

 

“Do you want to hurt anyone?” “Well...no, but-” “Not buts! Well I mean you have a nice butt, but still. No buts. You don’t want to hurt anyone and we won’t let you. It’s literally that simple.” Toni turned sharply, feeling like her point had been made. She didn’t notice how close she had been to Bucky, nor did she notice the look of hurt on Steve’s face. Bucky noticed though, and immediately felt guilt wash over him.

 

Natasha observed the entire exchange before texting Pepper.

 

**_We have a problem. -N_ **

 

**_What kind of problem? -P_ **

 

**_The Stoni kind. -N_ **

 

**_Toni found caps bestie and I think both of them are in love with eachother too. -N_ **

 

**_Cap and his friend? or Toni and his friend? -P_ **

 

**_Yes. -N_ **

 

**_This...could work out for us actually. If we can get two of them to admit their feelings for eachother and the third...then we might actually get them together this year. -P_ **

 

**_Well I could lock Rogers and Stark in a closet for a few hours until they figure their shit out. -N_ **

 

**_NO! Toni has a meeting in 20 minutes to finalize the stock for the grand opening of Stark Enterprises. Work on the others first. -P_ **

 

**_Fine. I’ll get those two taken care of during her meeting. -N_ **

 

“Ok, so I gotta jet. I’ve got some more meetings to get through before the stores open and this hits the shelves so toodles.” Toni waved, heading for the elevator.

 

“Bucky, Steve, could I have a word with you guys, down on my floor?” Natasha asked, too sweetly for her.

 

“Sure.” Steve said, following her.

 

When they stepped off the elevator Natasha told them to take a seat and set about making tea. Once the tea was ready, she poured three cups and sat down across from them, setting the cups on the table.

 

“So. You both love Toni. And she loves both of you, easily.” Natasha said, sipping her tea.

 

Steve choked on his tea and Bucky spit his back into his cup in surprise. “What? Her an Steve I get, but she just met me!”

 

“You are exactly her type. And you two love eachother as well.” Natasha stated.

 

“As brothers!” Steve spluttered.

 

“Are you sure?” Natasha quirked an eyebrow, already knowing she was right. “Do you two think you could share eachother with Toni? Or Toni with eachother?”

 

“We...could. Definitely.” Bucky said slowly, draining his tea before he could choke again.

 

“Then make it happen because we are sick of all the pining.”

 

“Who’s sick of what?” Steve asked, with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

  
“Pepper and I mostly. But the entire team has noticed at least you and Toni. You two should figure out a plan to get Toni though. She’s been hurt and used too much. You have to make her realize your feelings and that you’re serious. And if either of you hurt her, no one will find your bodies.” Natasha said cooly.

 

“Ok, ok. We’re going.” Steve said, as they left her floor. They rode the elevator to his floor and sat down to start planning how to woo Toni.

  
“Should we go old fashioned and court her? Or just ask her out? Should we court her together or separately?” Bucky asked, to get them started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter sucks, ok? I know that. But I'm working on this story and muses aren't cooperating with this one. I've got 3 others I'm currently working on but with them I'm being smart and not posting til they are done. To (hopefully) make up for the huge gap between updates here though, I'm gonna transfer all of my fics from fanfiction . net to here. Username is the same in case you don't wanna waite for me to transfer them though ;3


End file.
